Time Travel, Pears, and Dragonstones
by Charm Caster1127
Summary: A continuation of UnknownBlackHands' Dragonstone stories. I have asked permission to do this and most OCs, plot twists and other elements belong to Handy, HTTYD belongs to its rightful owners. Peace. After the fiasco with Cuttleclaw 5 years ago, even the most blood-thirsty, violent, and war loving Vikings wanted peace, which they got about 5 years of it, that is, until they came.
1. Prologue

**STUPID, NO GOOD, BUG FILLED, STORY RUINING COMPUTER! :P Thank you Shadowdragon1317 and UnknownBlackHand for pointing that out... I apologize. I hope you 2 enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Time Travel, Pears, and Dragonstones<p>

Chapter 1: Prologue

Peace. After the fiasco with Cuttleclaw 5 years ago, even the most blood-thirsty, violent, and war loving Vikings wanted peace, which they got about 5 years of it, that is, until they came

"COME MY HACHLINGS! WE WILL DESTROY ALL EVIL DEMONIC PEARS TOGETHER!" Shrieked Whoshadow, a feisty, female, skrill, with an unwavering hate for pears, closely followed by said hatchlings: Vastra, Enya, and Thorn. Also accompanying the enraged skrill was Charmcast, a female, blue-black night fury with bright, vivid, green eyes; she had decided to stay on Berk to be with her friend, and to be with her mate, Lighting-Dust, a light blue-gray, male, night fury, with icy blue eyes. The two female had become very close (it was like they'd already knew each other!) after all, they shared an unlimited fiery hate for pears. Charmcast had come back from her morning flight, claiming that she saw an army of mutant pears, which was why Claudette, Fishlegs, and Meatlug were attempting (and failing miserably) to contain them.

Mean while, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Sapphire were chasing down their respective children. The moms went after Anora and Midnightfire, the two 8 year old girls were trying to join the anti-pear movement, and the dads went after their two naughty 5 year old boys Tony: a dirty blond haired, hazel eyed human and Scrap: an almost blue storm fury with yellow eyes who were wanting to 'explore' a resent overnight shipwreck on the south side of the island.

"No, you may _not_ join the pear rebellion girls, get back here!" yelled Astrid

"But _MOM_!" wined Anora "It's not fair…"

"DADDY DADDY! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE SHIP AND THERE FIGHTING THE EVIL PEARS!"

"Oh no, not _another one_!" moaned Hiccup


	2. Shipwrecked

**This is the rewritten version of chapter 2. It really needed rewriting. It was to all over the place before hand. BTY, This has been the most popular story I've done so far. Thanks SO much to all of you that followed, faved or reviewed this story {So many happy tears! :)}**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shipwrecked<p>

"Fire-fall, this is horrible!" Moaned a small girl with stringy, dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes

"I know Owl, I'm working on it!" Snapped Fire-fall, a tall, muscular girl with short brunet and redish hair and bright, forest green eyes.

The kids had been sailing when they hit a bad storm with gale force winds. The teens had lost all the sails and a good number of wooden planks by the time they crashed on the island they were curantly stranded on.

"Hey Fire-fall, do you know where Savvy is?" A short, thin boy with a mop of dirty blond hair hanging in his brown eyes, named Cat, asked.

"I think she went to explore the island we're stranded on." Owl replied "She was trying to find any towns or people I think."

"Didn't she come back already?" I asked getting down from the main mast I was fixing on the ship.

"Not that I know of..."

"PEARS!" Shrieked Savvy, her red-orange tipped black hair slapping her face as she ran down the sand dunes, her black eyes wide with horror.

"Calm down Sav!" Fire-fall yelled

"Ok, CALMLY explain what happened." Said Owl

"I was in the forest looking for food, sticks, or any sign of human settlement, when I found a tree. A pear tree. So I climbed up to pick some when I saw they had FANGS! And little arms and legs and... They're mutant pears! They snarled and..."

"Here, drink some water, you must be seeing things." Soothed Owl

"COME MY HACHLINGS! WE WILL DESTROY ALL EVIL DEMONIC PEARS TOGETHER!" Screamed someone out side.

"Who was that?" Cat asked

"Who cares?" Savvy replied, grabbing her sword "They're going after the pears, so I'm in." She then ran outside.

"What on earth do you think your doing!?" Fire-fall yelled

"Destroying the pears, what else?"

"Fire-fall, grab your staff! We need to help them!" cried Owl, Savvy and Cat were already out there fighting. I followed Owl into the fray thinking someone was just throwing them. What we did see was…

"Oh, those damn pears!" Owl cursed: the fruits really DID have arms, legs, and...

"FANGS!?" recoiled Cat

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" agreed Fire-fall

"DADDY DADDY! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE SHIP AND THERE FIGHTING THE EVIL PEARS!"

"Guys, I think we've been found..."

* * *

><p>"Scrap! Tony! Get back here right now!" Yelled Hiccup who upon seeing his son and 'nephew' made a beeline to the ship, where 4 teens were fighting... Pears. Of course.<p>

"ALL PEARS WILL FEAR MY WRATH!" Whoshadow, her hatchlings, and Charmcast appeared on the cliff side tense and ready for annihilating the pears, most of which had already been smashed by the 4 kids from the ship.

"OH, COME ON! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME ANY!?" Whoshadow began ranting and shooting lighting at nearby trees.

"Man, I was so exited!" whined Charmcast

One of the girls, this one had short brown hair, looked up, her eyes widening.

"Dragons!" she screamed


End file.
